


I Will Be

by ViennaTodd (Devils_Little_Angel)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, F/M, I refuse to accept the games ending and my brain thought this was a better alternative?, Noctis Lives, Retcon, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/ViennaTodd
Summary: Astraea Nox Fleuret has lived her entire life as a passenger. She was never intended for the passion and joy of life.Now she sees an opportunity to make a difference and she plans to seize it with both hands.Even if it's the last thing she does.----A.K.A Noctis Deserved Better and I plan to give him better.





	I Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Astraea is basically My OC for This Universe of FFXV, the actual sacrificing/suicide won't be till Chapter Two

Slamming open the doors to the old Temple, Astraea fell to her knees, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. The doors creaked shut behind her with a slam, and finally she looked up at her surroundings. The Temple hadn’t been in use for years, not since the king vanished and the eternal night began, and the neglect was visible, with moss growing on cracked stone and the layers of dust coated thick on top of the various altars found throughout the main chamber.

Rising to her feet she began to slowly walk through the halls, looking at the faded paintings decorating the walls as she went. These were hallowed grounds, blessed by the gods that those who sought them would also receive safety. No demons would appear here, but that didn’t make the abandoned building any less eerie. The desolate atmosphere with the undercurrent of godly power made her shiver and she clutched her satchel tightly to her chest as she trudged ahead.

She had a mission of her own to completely.

As Astraea walked down the stairs into the amphitheater, she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Even in disuse, it was magnificent. Walking forward toward the third of six altars, she reached into her satchel and began to light the candles that had been left behind. Astraea lit the three ceremonial incenses and slowly knelt before the empty hall, bowing her head and saying an all-encompassing prayer, one that Luna had taught her as a child.

 _"Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone._  
 _Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning._  
 _Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow._  
 _Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides._  
 _Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron._  
 _Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire._  
 _Since time immemorial, you have watched over Eos.._  
 _I ask that you hear me now, as I call upon your name._ ”

Nothing happened, and Astraea would be loathed to admit it but, honestly, she had expected more. She didn’t know what, but maybe some sort of godly sign that they were listening at least would be nice? Gathering whatever resolve she could though, she pushed on.

“Um… Shiva? I don’t know if you can hear me right now, but I hope to the Astrals you can. Well that’s a little redundant considering I’m praying right now..” She huffed quietly, trying to calm her nerves. “Uh, I’m sorry… I’m not very good at praying, that was always Luna’s area of expertise, what with her being the chosen oracle and all. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

It was hard to keep her voice from shaking when she spoke about her sister. It had been years and she still wasn’t ok. The only Flueret left.

“Look. I would really appreciate it, and be so grateful, if you would just give me some sort of sign that you were here? Or that you were listening… Please? I am.. _so desperate._ I’ll take _anything, please.”_

By now her voice was warbling, and a few tears began to drop from her eyes. She waited, but after no response, she began to beg; her voice got louder and louder until, she couldn’t do anything but cry. _Of course_ , the gods wouldn’t answer her. She wasn’t Luna. She wasn’t Noctis. She _never_ would be them. She was just a simple star, caught in their orbit.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, nails digging into her palms and teeth digging into her lower lip, trying to stifle her sobbing, until a cold wind swept over her. Quickly turning around, she looked up at the figure standing a few feet away from her, looking at her tear stained cheeks with concern.

“Why are you crying, Astraea? What is wrong?” Gentiana said.

“G-Gentiana? I was praying but I thought nobody could hear me…”

“I heard you. What is wrong, Astraea?” Gentiana took a step forward, a cool air about her.

Astraea shivered, unable to make eye contact. “I wanted to ask of you… I wanted a favor that is…” She gathered all the courage she could, making her request unwavering. “I would like to make a sacrifice, and I ask that you take my life in place of Noctis’s.” Gentiana didn’t respond, and Astraea assumed it was because she was shocked, if Messengers could be shocked that is, and so she continued. “When Noctis Ascends, please take my life instead. I know that my life could never equate to that of a Chosen King, but I beseech you to grant him this mercy. He has already suffered and sacrificed so much is that not-“

“Why are you offering this, Little Star?”

Hearing her sister’s old nickname for her, for the first time in so long made her eyes well with fresh tears, but she didn’t let them fall. Taking an uneven breath, she looked Gentiana directly in the eye when she replied, not an ounce of doubt in her. She fully believed what she was saying.

“Because… I love him, Gentiana. And the burden he carries on his shoulders must be _so heavy…_ My sister used to be able to help carry that weight but, she isn’t here anymore. So if I can do _anything_ to help ease that suffering he must feel in his heart I will.”

“Even if it’s your own life?”

“…Noctis has given _so much_ in life, Gentiana. He gives and gives, and never asks for anything in return. And all the world has ever done for him is take. It’s so unfair, because he deserves _so much more._ He can **do** so much more for this world. He will make it better. He will usher in a new and brighter dawn than Lucis has seen in a _long_ time. He deserves to be able to see it with his own eyes.”

“And you believe that your death will help to ease his suffering? Another loss?”

Astraea looked down, her voice soft with the pain and weight of her words. Her truth. “All of my family has died, Gentiana. Noctis is all that I have left. If I lose him too…” She finally looked up, her expression shatter. “I won’t survive it.”

“And you think he will?”

“I know he will. He’s stronger than me. People need _him.”_

“And what of you sister? Would she forgive you for thinking so lowly of yourself? And you’ll make her wait longer to see her beloved?”

The words hurt, but Astraea knew they were just the truth. Noctis wasn’t hers, this was _selfish._

But maybe it was finally time to be a little selfish.

“I know my own worth, but I am no Chosen King, Gentiana. And she has waited this long, what’s a bit more? Besides it’s not as though she’ll be alone. Luna will understand. She would always want what’s best for Noctis”

Gentiana narrowed her eyes, still compassionate, yet searching. She wasn’t done. “There is still a chance that Luna doesn’t forgive you for this. How can you be so sure?”

“Because she is my sister, and therefore one half of me. _I miss her desperately.”_ Astraea pleaded, with not only her words, but her eyes; with all of herself.

“Are you scared, Astraea? You are shaking.”

She didn't respond.

_More than anything._

 Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. Closing her eyes, she curled in on herself, arms wrapped around her waist and squeezing tightly, as if she could hold herself together through sheer force of will. “ _Please, Gentiana. I am **begging** you. You’ve stayed by my sister’s side for so long, did it mean nothing to you? She is gone now yet, even in death you granted her last request so please… Grant me this one wish. **Please.** ” _

The chill that swept the room was sudden and intense, but when Astraea looked up again, even beyond the blurriness of her teary eyesight, she could see that where Gentiana stood was now the form of Shiva herself, and Astraea was struck breathless.

Thankfully, Shiva seemed to understand without speaking and walked toward her. Stopping in front of the pleading girl, she reached out and pressed a gentle hand to her cheek. Astraea choked on a gasp as a cold that managed to be comforting yet still so bitter washed through her that she forgot how to breathe.

“We have heard your prayer. We have seen the shine of your heart and the truth of your soul, Astraea Nox Flueret. We have seen the depths of your love for not only Noctis Lucis Caelum, but also your sister When Noctis, as the Chosen King completes his ascension, your life will be given in his stead, that he may live on.”

She didn’t speak above a whisper, yet her voice still seemed to echo around the chamber, resonating within the very earth itself. She slowly withdrew her hand, and Astraea could feel a tear fall in sheer gratitude, sighing out a quiet Thank you, her heart aching a physical pain in her chest.

As Shiva disappeared, all the candles went out around them. A distant part of Astraea was impressed that the flames managed to even stay lit while in her presence, but the whole of her was too distracted with gratefulness, her body finally giving out as she collapsed forward. With her forehead pressed to the ground all she could do is mutter prayers of thanks, tears streaking down her face unnoticed.

She’d done it. She’d finally did something that would _mean_ something in the end.

_She’d saved Noctis._


End file.
